


Lavender and grande senpai sitting in a tree

by Shamanofdaramenonios



Series: Project deadly class x mega series [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Bikini - Freeform, Cool, Dark Humor, Dark Magic, F/F, Hot, One Piece - Freeform, Plenty of beach episodes, Sexy Times, hero - Freeform, pro hero, sweaty, swimsuit, teen symbol of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanofdaramenonios/pseuds/Shamanofdaramenonios
Summary: Grande and her unusually human like shark maid Pokémon go on awesome adventures and. Visit cool beaches plus battling and hentai situations all packed in an unusually good fanfic experience





	Lavender and grande senpai sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my works are still in beta please be patient though

Grande Gettimall yagi is an teenage symbol of peace and beach goer also , no one can top her good looks especially in an sexy one piece or bikini.

But grande is also not much different from an average citizen she’s just like her citizens and the only thing that makes her different is her quirk ...  
Snake armored shadow being ... ever since. It became part of one for all she started feeling a lot happier.


End file.
